


The online friend

by Samlolitawincest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Grooming, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samlolitawincest/pseuds/Samlolitawincest
Summary: Sam doesn't take listen when people warn him about strangers on the internet and falls in love with a boy he thinks he knows. it all goes down hill from there.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	1. Don't talk to strangers

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fic ever so please don't to hard on me! i hope you enjoy it <3

chapter 1 don’t talk to strangers 

Sam Wesson smiles at his phone under the table at dinner and under his desk during math. He blushes at the brightly lit screen under his blue checkered sheets in his twin-sized bed and in the minivan his dad drives to church. His phone made him cry so hard he puked. Laughed so hard he couldn’t breathe and then he got so mad he hit his wall and his parents screamed at him asking him ‘what's wrong with you?’. All because of a boy he met online, all because of those little text bubbles that pop up at all hours of the day and now he can't get enough of him and his speech bubbles. It started easy enough, all he did was log into a community for gay teens, he needed friends that were like him or just friends in general, after losing his friend Brady. 

Sam was an awkward boy and Brady was growing more and more into a confident football player. It made Sam so sickly jealous and how it ended with a fight in the cafeteria and a week-long suspension for both boys. It was the loneliness of that week at home that made him turn to the internet. He didn’t stand a chance to make any friends in his little town of Bowie in big homophobe Texas. His life has been so much brighter now that Lawboy2004 has met Impala67. It started out simple. Only a couple of messages and a grainy profile picture of a blond teenage boy.

Lawboy2004 has joined the chat  
Lawboy2004hello?  
Impala67: hi there!  
Lawboy2004: hi! I'm Sam. I'm new here!  
Impala67: well sammy i’m Dean.  
Daddylookingforboi: @Lawboy2004 you looking?  
Lawboy2004:uhm what?  
Daddylookingforboi: you want me to fuck you baby boy.  
Impala67:.. Sam how about we just go into private messaging.

It only took a couple of sugary sweet messages and understanding words for Sam's heart to be won over and Dean from Kansas was also lonely. He talked about his job at a car shop called Don's Car Center and how he didn’t get along with his dad John. 

On the phone Dean’s voice is deep and gravelly. Sam thinks he’s putting it on to sound hot and manly but when he says “heya Sammy” he makes the boy melt. Sam sends pictures of everything and anything and Dean says he made Sam's face his lockscreen and his background. It's just so romantic in that teenage way Sam thinks.

Dean asks Sam to be his boyfriend after one month of texts and calls and Sam screams into his pillow before texting back “of course <3”.  
Dean is a true romantic. He talks about their life together all the time and how beautiful it would be and all those dirty things he would do to his lover when they finally meet. Sam is the one who brings up running away together after being pushed in the hallway. That night he calls Dean and cries about how much he hates his life and sweet, romantic Dean says “if you want I’ll pick you up baby” and Sam cries out “yes please come and get me”.

Now all these online talks will become reality, Dean is going to pick him up at 8pm outside of the Bowie public library. Up until now, his life’s been just a big disappointment, growing up in Bowie texas will make anybody hate their life. The people are stupid and it’s littered with trailer parks and churches. But Dean makes the escape plan and Sam follows..He deletes all of the messages and deactivates his accounts and lies to tell his parents he will go to Brady’s house for the night. The perfect plan.

Dean has his own car, an Impala, a vintage 1967 model in a shiny black color and Dean makes it sound so cool, it makes Sam's heart go crazy. They talked about Sam losing his V card in the car and how hot it would be. But now that he’s standing outside of the library wearing his red sneakers and his favorite green shirt. He might be too scared to actually do it, but Dean said he wouldn’t push him in that sweet tone of his. Sam left a note in his locker filled with lies. In his note, there’s no mention of love or a boy, just a sad like that Sam is going to the seaside to kill himself because of all the bullying. It felt wrong to write that but Dean insists they need to leave something misleading, so they have time to put some space between them and his parents.

Sam's little bird heart flutters in his chest as the headlight lights him up and he sees the black car stop in front of the library. His legs feel like jello now as he walks over to the car, pulls the cold door handle, and steps inside.

He's met by a rough kiss and a hand holding the back of his head steady Dean's face feels rough from stubble and his hands are big. When he pulls away Sam can’t speak. He sees a man -- not the boy from the picture. Well, he is the boy from the picture but twice his age. Dean must be in his 30’s and Sam is so stunned when he hears Dean's voice “heya Sammy'' and the nausea hits him. He can feel the car stir to live and pull away.

Sam isn’t sure what to do this is Dean is the boy in the picture just older. Dean never talked about school or his age but they met on a forum for gay TEENS. 

“Dean?” he finally says, still in shock “in the flesh baby” the man smiles, the wrinkles around his eyes getting deeper. He puts his hand on Sam's leg and he freezes like a deer caught in headlights. He's fucked up big time. 

Sam looks at his sneakers; he still has the butterflies in his stomach but his skin crawls because Dean is some kind of pervert who picks up kids. Sam starts to smile to himself, Dean is still cool, he still has the car and the leather jacket. He feels like he’s in a different world in Dean's old-timer car and the outside isn’t real anymore. Outside the window, Sam sees Sweet boys diner and he presses his sweaty hand to the car window outside it’s gray and raining but inside with Dean it’s beautiful and warm. Dean slips his hand from Sam's knee to turn up the music ‘heat of the moment’ fills the car and Dean hums along.

With a shy smile Sam lets his eyes drift back to Dean's face, he's got those beautiful green eyes and freckles he had in his pictures he’s still handsome and kind looking. 

When the hand slips from the volume button Dean puts it on Sam's leg again with a squeeze and turns his head to look at Sam. 

“You left the letter in your locker like we talked about?” Sam takes a long second to nod and swallow. He's still too nervous to talk but Dean seems confident. “I loved the letter. You always write such beautiful things.'' He smiles at the teenager. “I hope you aren’t too nervous sweetheart,” he adds, turning his head to the road again. They stop at the stop right outside of town on a crossroad and Sam can’t help but think it’s poetic. “I’m not nervous, I can’t wait to get out of here and never come back.” Sam smiles; all the chills are out of him; only excitement stays in his body. Dean pushes on the gas again leaving Bowie and its fields and liquor stores behind forever.


	2. chapter 2 sweet iced tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean's first night together ends with sweet iced tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoy it! i think i'm making this more slow burn then i was expecting it to be but i still hope you guys enjoy!

The car hums steady and the road seems so long and empty time loses all meaning. Sam keeps his eyes trained out of the windshield watching it smash bugs and how the edges are caked in dirt. the car smell of cigarettes and something metal like pennies or blood and it gets Sam’s head spinning.

Finally, the steady stream of 80’s music and the purr of the car is broken. Dean's voice is deep and it's heavy in the air but he’s making an effort to sound sweet. 

“Sammy, are you hungry yet?” looks at his silver watch and Sam mimics the motion looking at his skinny brown leather and black metal watch. It's 10pm already and the sun is setting at a crawling slow pace. 

two long hours on the road and finally Sam can speak   
“I guess I'm just too nervous for hunger.” His voice feels unsteady and his mouth is dry like a teen on their first date. 

It is his first date but he knows Dean and Dean knows him like the back of his hand so he shouldn’t be nervous. Dean just hums in response “yeah me too” and drops them back into the soft sounds of Dean’s CD collection. 

The long bald desert road ends when they drive into a town. They first pass a Walmart and then a cemetery. Then Dean takes a turn into a parking lot and a white sign with blue letters reads Stamford Inn. So that’s where they are - Stamfort. Right next to the motel is a subway and Sam might be hungry enough to eat after all. 

Dean turns the car and turns to Sam “let’s get some grub and sleep, we got a long drive ahead of us” he winks at Sam and it makes his heart race like a mouse looking at a big hungry cat. 

He gives a short nod to his predator and Dean sliders out of the car. When Sam reaches for the door handle Dean beats him to it pulling the door open “wait in the car while I get us a room”  
he smiles down at Sam and he’s gone with a fast slam of the door and a lock of the car child lock. 

The minutes tick past slowly and Sam keeps his mind blank so the panic in his stomach doesn’t overwhelm him. He can hear the short steps leading up to the car and there is Dean again holding the key. 

He watches Dean walk around the car and gets two bags out of the trunk and then comes for Sam who holds his own backpack in his stiff fingers. With a pull of the door handle Sam is free again. 

Dean walks behind him watching him closely and leading him to a room on the ground floor. Dean has the motel key between his teeth and bends down for Sam to take it, lifting the bags in both hands to show the boy he can’t unlock the door with his hands full. Sam slowly reaches up, brushing against the man's lips as he takes the key from his mouth which makes his body feel on fire. 

it hits him that he already kissed Dean and now he can feel Dean's warm breath hit his fingers before he turns to unlock the door. The room itself is plain with beige and red spread throughout. Sam scans the place and sees the two beds. 

Two beds means they aren’t sharing a bed which makes Sam feel a lot lighter the thought of having sex with Dean started to scare him with how old Dean is and how much more experience he must have. but he said he would let Dean take his virginity so many times over text he’s sure at some point he will have to give it up. Dean throws his bag’s on the bed closest to the door before sitting down. 

He watches Sam sit on the other bed. His gaze makes Sam feel so small like he’s just a child. they both feel the electric tension in the air all broken with a kind smile from Dean. 

“I’ll go get you dinner, just try to get comfortable.” Dean gets up again and heads to the door taking the key out of the lock 

“What soda do you want?” he calls to the boy still on the bed. “Sweet tea.” Sam smiles, his voice still unsteady. 

Then he’s there alone in the room. He pulls his jacket off and toes his sneakers off his feet trying to get comfortable like Dean told him to. He can't help but move around checking out the room more closely. He wants to be able to memorize every detail about today. 

He makes his way through the room and into the bathroom to go and drink from the tap his mouth still feels cotton filled from his wild nerves. Time goes so slow without Dean there to keep him company. On his bare feet, he goes back to sit on the bed but his eyes catch on Dean’s bags. He wonders what Dean had packed for them. He can't stand not to know so pull one of the bags into his lap and open it. 

His hands move fast, scared to get caught snooping around Dean's things. The first layer of things are just clothes band shirts and jeans mostly but then he sees a bottle of whiskey still unopened and then he sees smaller clothes. They are about his size, just a pair of dark green cargo shorts and a black shirt. It makes Sam feel strange they aren’t very nice clothes or something he would wear. He reaches in deeper and his fingers touch something cold and metal making him pull his hand out like it burned him. He zips the bag back up and throws it onto the bed again. 

Just in time as Dean unlocks the door and almost stumbles in with a bright smile on his face and his hands full with two plastic bags and two cups from the subway just next door. 

“Room service for my sweetheart.” He winks, placing the bags on his bed and the cups on the bedside tables. 

Dean's hands are on his hips and his lips on his mouth. It stuns Sam again but now he can really feel Dean, his rough stubbles and his soft lips and that persistent tongue trying to push itself into Sam's mouth which Sam allows to enter him and explore. One of Dean's hands makes its way into Sam's hair and the other pulls him flush against the desperate man. Dean pulls away when he’s out of air and thinks he might burst if he doesn’t stop. He gives Sam a shy smile.

“Let's eat.” He digs through the bag and hands Sam a sandwich and takes the remote that’s chained to the nightstand and turns on the tv on some black and white movie. Sam sits against the headboard of his bed and Dean joins him pressing his leg against a blushing Sam who keeps his eyes glued on the little tv screen as he eats his food. 

Dean hands him his cup and smiles at him. The sweet tea is sweet and sugary and strangely salty. When the commercial break starts Sam's done eating and Dean's hand makes it to Sam's knee and his soft lips take it to the younger boys. Sam feels so relaxed and tired and warm inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment or kudo's if you liked this! i'm still trying to learn but i'm having great fun posting these!


	3. chapter 3 and pills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam should have known better then to take food from strangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys like it!

chapter 3 and pills 

Sam’s eyes struggle against the sunlight hitting his face, he squeezes them shut and tries to move but his body feels so stiff and painful. He tries to push himself up to sit but he doesn’t have the strength.

He is able to open his eyes and sees the roof of a car. He's in the backseat of the impala and the shaking tells him they’re driving. Next he sees the sunlight through the window and lets out a groan his body feels so heavy he still can’t move. 

Dean hears Sam shift and mumble, he pulls the car over at the side of the gravel road and turns his music off.  
He looks over his seat and they make eye contact. 

Sam has no idea what he sees in Dean’s eyes, maybe something like regret or pity. “Sorry Sammy, we had to keep moving. Let me know if you feel like you’re going to be sick again.” 

Dean gives him a smile trying to keep Sam calm. Sam doesn't understand what’s happening, his head feels heavy and he can’t think.  
Dean pushes up from his seat and climbs into the back seat and Sam starts to shake as he feels Dean’s warm hands on him. Dean pulls Sam upright like a rag doll and buckles him in leaving no space between their body's.

He notices the scared look on the boy's face. “You don’t think I would hurt you?” he frowns, keeping his hands on Sam's chest. 

Sam takes a moment, his breath coming out shaky. “What happened, Dean?” Sam starts to fear Dean had raped him when he was passed out but even in his mind he needs to bleep the word ‘rape’ out. 

Dean looks ashamed and no longer looks at Sam. “They weren’t dangerous, just muscle relaxers and sleeping pills. I won’t do it again. I was just scared you would try and go home and I just love you so much.” Dean runs a hand over his face lost in his anxiety.

He knows it’s bad to drug people of course he does but he needed to move Sam far away from that town without the boy being able to protest. He put the crushed up pills in Sam's sweet tea and they started to work faster than he thought and the boy puked most of them up. 

changing Sam's clothes was the hardest part of it all . He didn't want to use the boy like that but seeing and feeling that sweet beautiful skin drove him crazy. He had stepped out of the room for a few minutes but the fear of Sam choking on his vomit had him rushing back in. at least he left him intact. 

Sam doesn’t understand why Dean would think he would run. He made the choice to go with Dean but this makes him think this was a mistake. “What did you do?” Sam whispers, the panic dripping from his words and he fights back tears. 

It takes Dean a moment to get what Sam meant. “I didn't do anything, we didn’t do anything. I just changed your clothes and we drove. I wouldn't do that to you.” Dean tries to stay calm but does Sam think he’s some type of monster? 

The car goes quiet no purr of the engine no music no talking it hurt Dean to sit there so uncomfortable with Sammy. “So don't worry about it sweetheart it’s just the two of us,” he hums before leaning in and kissing a shaken Sam’s mouth. 

He pushes his way into Sam's stiff unmoving mouth and makes Sam his again. The boy might resist him now but he knows he can break him down until he can never say no again. Dean pulls his head away after long dragging minutes of kissing. 

He smooths Sam's shirt with his hands before looking into the boy's eyes again. “You forgive me right?” He tries waiting for a response but not expecting one. “Yes,” Sam finally says and Dean's face lights up. “Let's get going then.” 

he says with a laugh still stuck in his throat. Dean makes his way back to the driver's seat and starts baby up before turning the music on louder making his way into another state with his sweet little victim in the backseat.

Sam doesn’t talk the whole time he’s still trying to get his bearing he doesn’t know what time it is or where they were until finally his eyes catch something Eddyville? that where they are but he doesn’t know where that is at all. 

Dean pulls over at a gas pump and looks at Sam in the rear view mirror. “Stay put, kiddo.” He nods and waits for Sam to nod back. 

He watches Dean get out of the car and talk to a young man in overalls. Sam looks around him and it's a run down tractor shop or something. The place is littered with them all standing in high grass. Only a few sun bleached white houses around them. 

After a few minutes Dean gets back in the car and without looking at the boy he holds out a can of pop for Sam. His mouth is so dry he takes it without thinking and starts to down the can. It makes him perk up right away the sugar making him feel a little bit more normal. 

“We need some grub right?” Dean smiles in the rear view mirror as he turns the key again driving off. He gets directions to some Mexican restaurant hoping Sam would like the food there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked my new chapter i'm still kinda struggling with my writting xx


	4. chapter 4 knight in shining amour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has a sexual scene in it so be warned!

chapter 4 knight in shining amour 

Sam sits on the plush armchair mindlessly staring at the cartoons on the tv. The room is dark and the flower sheets on the one king sized bed smell like grandma. Sam presses his bare feet against the scratchy carpet. Dean left him with a bag of candy about an hour ago and Sam has almost finished the whole thing in his hunger. 

Dean had checked them into the Knights Inn and told Sam they only had rooms with a single bed left. Sam believed him but he didn't dare lay on the bed with Dean around. Dean had left him in search of a place to get some gas for Baby. 

It was a little strange that Dean named his car Baby but there are weirder things. like those guys that want to fuck their cars. Dean didn’t seem to want to fuck the car but it didn’t even seem like he wanted Sam. He was nice to the boy but he barely touched him. He only put his hand on his knee while driving which was painfully safe.

The door clicks out of it’s lock and Dean hurries into the room from the darkness outside. He’s holding a bag of food which was a nice surprise for Sam. In Dean’s other hand he held a gas station bag with a yellow smiley on it that reads ‘have a nice day’ 

“Food?” Sam smiles, pushing himself out of the chair and walking over to the table Dean had put the bags on. Dean snatches the gas station surprise and puts it on the floor out of view for Sam. 

“Yeah I got us Chinese food. I didn't know what you wanted so-'' Dean trails off and just points and the bag and then the chair for Sam to sit down. 

They spend the next half hour eating their food without much talking. It’s been harder to have a conversation then Sam had hoped, It used to be so easy over the phone. 

Dean announces he’s going to shower first making it clear Sam will be next. It's been so hot out and spending the whole day in the car made Sam sticky with hormonal sweat and he hasn’t had the chance to shower since he left his house. 

Dean uses the little bar of soap to clean himself and he even shaves with a disposable razor and it makes him look a little younger and fresher. He puts on sweatpants and walks back into the room. Sam can’t help but stare at the man's chest. Dean has strong shoulders but he’s a little softy in the middle. Nothing like Sam's skinny and tall body. He looks like a deer compared to Dean. 

Dean smiles and stands up straight “Your turn Sammy '' he seems much cheerier than he had all day. He's excited about sharing a bed with Sam but he will be a real gentleman and ease the boy into it. if he can control himself.

Sam slinks past Dean into the bathroom. He holds a ball of his clean clothes and smiles so sweetly at Dean as he closes the door and locks it.

He takes his time getting clean and dressed mostly because he’s nervous about seeing Dean again. He knows the man is waiting on him and he’s probably expecting something from him. 

The bathroom door unlocks and Sam tries to look cool as he sits on the bed right next to Dean. He doesn’t say anything he just stares at the TV with dean.

After a few minutes of struggling to breath Sam lets his hand fall onto Deans and Dean happily takes it. 

Dean takes the next step and leans over to kiss Sam. He uses his free hand to hold Sam's head still and deepen the kiss until he’s pushing his tongue into the boy's mouth. 

Sam melts into the kiss opening his mouth as wide as he can not seeing how awkward he looks. Poor Sammy has no idea what he’s doing but it only gets Dean more riled up. 

Dean starts to lean forward trying to get Sam onto his back but it just makes Sam bend into an even more awkward angle. Dean has to break the kiss off and pulls Sam's hips so he’s laying down. 

Sam goes stiff when Dean starts to move him around like a ragdoll. He can’t tell if it’s scary or exciting. 

Den pushed even further and grinds his hips against Sam’s smaller body letting the boy feel just how hard kissing makes him. He even bites down on Sam's lip earning him a strangled moan from the boy's lips. 

Dean feels pride build up in his chest like a growling animal living in the small space between his heart and his lungs. Nobody is as perfect for him as his sweet Sammy. he puts a hand on Sam's hip holding him steady as he grinds again and again each time earning him an even sweeter sound from the boy. He can feel Sam's dick through the thin fabric and he wants to see it so badly. 

It’s Dean that stops their kissing and grinding only so he can look down at Sam's body and admire his work. With his ragged breathing and his blurry vision he stares at Sam's face letting him come into focus. “You are so damn beautiful” he stares at the boy's face thinking how sweet those puppy eyes are and his cute button nose. Dean lets his eyes wander down Sam's body. He would swear he can see the boy's heart beat in his small bird chest. He makes even more space between them so he can see Sam's crotch. “So beautiful” He smiles at the sight of the small wet spot on the boy's checkered pajama pants. 

Dean doesn't allow much time for Sam to rethink this as he dives back in kissing and licking into the boys mouth as he starts to grind his hips harder and faster. His hands are on Sam like a vise and his thumb digs into Sam's flesh. The pride had built into something hotter and lower, much lower. 

Sam hasn’t been able to think since he let Dean pull him down the only thing his mind screams is more more more and Dean is giving him more. His whole body feels on fire with every rough push on Dean's body and he weakly tries to move with him but Sam doesn’t know how to. 

Dean controls his every move until it’s too late and Sam let’s the heat and friction take him over. He stiffens up in Dean's arms, the man still rubbing up against his weak body. It makes him feel loved and wanted for once he could get used to this. 

Dean keeps up his insisted rutting until Sam's vision goes blurry and he thinks he might break all over again. Dean finishes with a shutter and his eyes screwed shut. this was the best moment of his life being able to act out one of his sick fantasies he’s had about Sam ever since receiving the first picture the boy had sent him. Maybe the fantasies was even older than that, maybe he’s always wanted to grab a boy off the street and use them. 

He pets Sam's hair absentmindedly until he can feel Sam Shift in his hold. Sam leans up and his eyes beg for something and it takes Dean a moment to release what Sam wants and he leans in kissing Sam softly letting his lips press against Sam's. He can feel the boy's heart race like a scared little bird.

Dean is the first to move out of their embrace to pull the sheet over their body's and turn off the lights. He's also the first to speak. 

“I love you Sammy,” he whispers in the dark room before crawling back into the warmth of the bed and pulling Sam's body close. 

Sam had never done anything like this before and his feelings are still mixed with embracement and puppy dog love. “I love you too,” he whispers back. He fits so perfectly into Dean’s arms they must be meant to be. 

Sleep takes them both in the warm dark comfort of their sin and love they find their new lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it. i've never written a sexual scene before so please be gentle ;)


	5. chapter 5 The thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a fun light hearted day with the boys

chapter 5 The thing

Sam’s head leans against the car window as he stares out into the sun bleached lands around them. The impala broke down about an hour ago but Dean swore he would fix it. Sam didn't bother to try and help. He noticed Dean gets frustrated easily when Sam doesn't know something so all he’s been doing is watching him bend into the hood without a shirt. it’s a nice view at least. 

The last six weeks have been a mix of the best moments of his life and the most boring. The non-stop driving makes him want to scream sometimes and the motel beds smell weird but at least he has Dean to hold him every night. 

Dean hasn’t taken their relationship much further than grinding and heavy petting and Sam is also getting bored with that. He tried to take off his pajama pants once trying to get Dean to touch him more but Dean stopped him telling him not to rush it or act like a slut. it had hurt Sam's feelings but he didn’t want to start a fight. 

“Try again!” Dean calls and Sam turns the key and pushes on the gas for the sixth time but finally she roars to life again. 

“Yes!” They both call in unison, they do that a lot lately. They will talk at the same time or move to get the same thing. It's a symptom of being locked up together all the time and Sam thinks it’s kinda romantic.

Sam scoots over to his side again making room for Dean who has a big bright smile on his face. Dean doesn’t let him go far; he grabs the back of Sam's head and pulls him close. He kisses him wildy and wetly. Dean’s lips taste of salt and sweat which makes Sam giggle like a girl. There's just something about the man taking care of him all the time that’s made him fall deeper in love. 

Dean drives down the empty road trying to find a way to get back on the I-10 where they started to break down on. They had been exploring New Mexico for a week now and it’s a very boring state.

Dean had thought of taking Sam into Mexico but he doesn’t want to risk getting caught at the border with a missing child. It wasn’t worth the trouble because nobody seemed to be looking for Sam or at least they didn't get caught just yet.

Dean puts his arm around Sam who in turn lazily lays against his chest and tells a story about school and his friend Brady. His Ex friend Brady seemed to have been the only person he really ever hung out with. 

Dean wasn’t like that in high school he was rather popular especially with the girls. Most of the time he’ll tell stories about being with hot chicks or getting into fights before Sam was even born.

The 16 year age difference had been clear every time Dean would name a band or a thing and Sam would go “huh?” because he had never heard of it. It makes Dean feel old but at the same time it’s hot. 

‘Poor stupid childish Sam’ Dean will think to himself when he has to explain how old tv’s worked or how he would have to go the the libary to do homework without internet. 

Sam thinks it makes Dean cool and vintage just like his car. Sam thinks Dean is so smart and interesting and he feels so lucky to be with him. 

“So” Dean smiles, “I want to take you somewhere nice,” he leans in and kisses the top of Sam's head. 

Sam jumps up and stares at Dean with love filled puppy dog eyes. “Really? Where?” He scrunches his nose up.

“you will see” Dean turns to glance at Sam before turning up the music “it’s not far”   
Sam tries to whine again but Dean drowns him out with the music and his bad singing. 

Dean doesn’t eve give a hint until Sam sees the sign for “The thing” on a yellow building in blue dripping letters 

Dean's eyes light up seeing the strange building. “Looks neat righ” Dean smiles, pulling into the parking lot. “The lady who told me about it said it was the only cool thing on the I-10”

Sam nods frantically; he's just excited to do something fun and not sit in the car. The moment the car stops Sam pulls the door open to enjoy the fresh air and the burning sun. 

Dean walks around the car and puts his arm around Sam's shoulder “You can buy one thing. i don’t have much cash but you deserve it” Dean presses a kiss to Sam head. He leads him into the strange building and Dean sighs at the fresh aircon air inside of the sliding doors. The whole building is filled with strange dolls and stuffed animals and uglty shirts.

Dean puts a hand between Sam's shoulders blades and pushes him ahead “Go look” he whispers feeling his hot sweaty back through the thin fabric makes his dick stir but he doesn't dare do anything to lovey dovey in front of the other people.

The store is mostly filled with families with little kids and couples and dream worries they are standing out but nobody seems to watch them. 

They wander around for a couple of hours joking and teasing each other. Dean keeps pointing at strang dolls and going “look, Sammy it’s you” and Sam rolls his eyes and huffs like he’s really annoyed but he loves it. 

Sam picks a purple shirt with a dog on it and shows it to Dean “Can i have this one?” It's only 14,99” he pouts a little trying to act sweet.

Dean raises an eyebrow at the shirt “You should get it because that skinny little dog looks like you.” He teases. 

Sam rolls his eyes and rocks on his feet “No i don’t” He frowns before adding “So i can have it?” Dean takes a moment before nodding and leaning in to whisper in Sam’s ear “If that's the only thing you wear tonight” 

Sam's face turns candy apple red and he slowly nods his head. It seems like a great plan for tonight. 

Dean nods back to Sam before nodding to the register. “Go.” He pushes Sam softly to get him to hurry. Dean pays for the shirt before pushing Sam out of the store and back to the car. “Tonight baby i’ll make you mine” Dean winks at Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it !!!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this and baring with me! leave a comment if you want!


End file.
